Darker Shades Of Grey
by The Midnight Moon
Summary: Bella fell in love with a perfect man but She didnt know that he had magic in the palm of his hand. Harry was perfectly capable of killing any creature in sight but when the lamps Started to apear every where he started to loose his power.
1. Dark Summer

**Darker Shades of Gray**

**-Dark Summer-**

**Bella Pov**

I slid my hand into his slowly and carefully. Harry's soft fingers tangled around mine as we walked bear-footed along the sandy beaches of Hilton Head. The waters danced around our feet and the mighty waves sang songs like lullabies as the sunset on the palm of my hand. I splashed my feet in the waves kicking the waves up in the air dragging him behind me. He ran to catch my other hand from behind pulling me back to him. I lay my head on his warm chest as he wrapped his arms around me still holding my hands. Nothing could spoil this moment. Music of a soft guitar played in the distance. He gently started to sway and I joined in.

The sun had almost set it was becoming too dark for any one to see, the only light that shown, besides the sun, was a small oil lamp at the far end of the beach that seamed as if it was coming toward us. I let go of one of his hands, wiggling my way out of his grip and turned around pointing the way the light was coming from. He turned around to see a man about as old as ninety carrying the lantern. Harry turned around to face me with a scared look on his face clutching my hand tight he started to run.

I tried not to look back but the temptation of what he was running from was too great. So I looked behind. The man wasn't a man any more he was a black figure racing behind Harry and me. I faced forward seeing that another lantern appears from across the beach in front of us. Then another appeared from between us pulling our hands apart. I lost my balance and tumbled to the ground. A lantern shown above me as my eyes closed.

**Harry Pov**

I had no other choice I pulled my wand out and gave it a spell to cast on these wicked creatures. I twisted my wrist into place and cased a spell. The black ghosts disappeared but so did Bella. There was a light far into the distance that appeared to be dragging something behind it. No, it couldn't be… I ran as fast as I could and as quietly as I could but it still seamed to hear me. I got close enough and cased the same spell on that ghost. Bella lay on the ground with her eyes shut. I couldn't bear the sight. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my cabin.

**Bella Pov**

"Bella," a voice so familiar chanted my name. "Bella?"

I opened my eyes slowly. Wiping my eyes with my hand looked around. "Where am I?" I wondered franticly Looking round the small room. I sat up setting my eyes on Harry. "What happened? Where did they go?" I asked.

"Nothing happened" Harry looked at me with bold eyes "You must leave here!"

"What! Why?"

"Its not safe here any more."

"No, I wont leave you, not now!" I pleaded.

"You must," Harry said angrier than before.

"If I go this'll be the last time I'll ever see you!" This hit him hard, like he couldn't bear not seeing me tomorrow.

"Till the end of August" he was much more calm but still tightened his fists.

"Thank you!" I jumped out and hugged him around the neck startling him then slowly wrapped his arms around me forgetting that it was only three days away.


	2. Once Before Falling

**Darker Shades of Gray**

- Once Before Falling-

(2 years before)

**Bella Pov**

If you were to meet me you would say to yourself she's that girl that used to hang out with _him_… And you would probably never want to see my face again. Yes, I _am_ the girl who dated Jacob, died my hair a Dark Maroon with black under that color, and smoked most of my life but that's not any reason that you shouldn't want to talk to me. We came from two different backgrounds but I have to say were one in the same.

We were trouble makers but not like the ones that you would see robbing and committing crimes. We're type of trouble makers that did what we did for the pure boredom that needed to be filled in our everyday lives.

It was the summer of my eighteenth birthday when I met Jacob, Him and his smooth black hair with yellow spikes. Jacob with his smooth dark skin and brown eyes that never moved from mine. He was different than any other I'd met but, there was a sort of innocence about him that I wanted to find out so when he asked me to meet him behind the Winn-Dixie in Jacksonville, Florida I was curious as to go. I lived in lakeside so I was surprised when he asked me to go out of town twenty minutes out of my way. I went out of interest to know what he was about.

When I got there I parked my red beat up Chevy in the front and walked to the back. People in Jacksonville must have thought I was crazy or weird because I wasn't from there. But with my truck I blended in just fine. People from Jacksonville are more glares than anything so looking them in the eye is criminal. I kept looking in the direction to which I was headed.

Jacob was smoking a cigarette when I turned the corner. I started to turn around but he was close enough to catch my arm. I was stuck there and he was high so anything I was to do to leave I would make him follow me which was a bad thing.

He offered me a smoke and I had to accept. Why not? It's just a smoke. Mom's always telling me to try something new well. "you'll be proud of me, Mom." I said under my breath before I puffed the cigarette. I started to gag and cough.

"Easy girl, don't kill yourself!" a voice came from behind. "Your first time behind Winn-dizzy?" the voice laughed hard and pounded me on the back. There were three other men with him. One had brown hair about past his ears and a fedora. He was a constantly puffing his cigarette in his mouth and once he just had it hanging in his teeth. Another man was cute as girls at my school would say, his name was Michael, but he wasn't my type he was also a brown head. He was smoking as well as the other but not like the first he was… well come to see now the all had a cigarette in there hand whether it was constantly to their mouths or it was just dangling at their side as they flicked the ash off the tip just to look like they fit in. the last of them was a handsome tall man with straggly Brown hair and black and blond died in. he had a pack on that I was guessing carried their stock. I felt surrounded. I was trapped once again.

"Hey" I said in between a cough. Catching my breath I looked over my shoulder and saw a man about my age. He had curly blond hair and a bit of after shave but that didn't take away from the sexy features of his face.

"Whoa okay! The names Emmitt." He took a good long look at my figure by circling me and then said, "You pretty girls don't belong around these places." My hair was a chocolate brown and I was wearing a tight fitted t-shirt with my college on it, University of Phoenix. I guess I shouldn't have worn that shirt because they can now stalk me to my school.

"I'm here for him" I pointed to Jacob and half smiled. Jacob was so handsome that I don't even know how to act. He was just so perfect I couldn't resist a grin.

"Oh! You mean you're here to see Jake Jake?" he finally understood, "well you came to the right place"

I didn't want to know what that intended but turns out I've grown from old ways to new ways… until he came along.


	3. Twice a Second

_AN: Thanks Sooooooo Much for favoring this story and for your support on this story but is it too much to ask for reviews? And sorry this chapter is short I'll update the next chapter longer! (Writers block sucks!) and the last paragraph is in Harry's pov i couldnt find a good place to place it with out it being in the way. _

**Darker Shades of Gray**

-Twice a Second-

_(2 years later)_

**Bella Pov**

I was scared too scared like a child cowering in the corner waiting, watching for the monsters to come at night. But I wasn't sure of what I saw last night my head ached like hell. Harry sure wasn't a comfort when he knew that night was falling upon us but it was only morning. Well at least that was a good thing.

Harry paced as I was there propped up, laying half way off the bed observing my surroundings. This was a weird apartment. There was a bedroom that connected to the bathroom and down the hall I guessed as to what in could see, was a seaweed green kitchen chair and an aqua table. This was the weird part… everything in this Hilton Head resort was off-white and beige. Well accept the down comforters.

In the bedroom there were two beds. The one I was on had a cherry red comforter and white sheets. The bed where I saw him pacing back and forth behind had a yellow comforter and the same color sheets.

"You look so troubled." I got up from my bed. Yes, I was calling it my bed because I slept there that night.

"Stay there"

"I'm not a dog!" my face went from compassion to total disgust.

"I know" he walked over to me, "It's just," he sat on my bed, "I know how to fend off these creatures but I don't know how to kill these creatures."

"Harry," I started in the sweetest voice I could "it's the morning let's take a swim and forget about it for a while" I pushed his silk black hair to the back of his ear "enjoy the time you still have with me" I leaned in to kiss him

"No! You chose to stay now you're following my rules" he glared into my eyes as his eyes turned into Jacobs's eyes.

_I don't know what but, I know there's something. Something about that girl with her maroon and black hair, her hazel brown irises that way she acts around the guys that would make me wonder that she doesn't trust the girls. She acts like she's one of the guys. Different? Is that the word? She always looked so sad hanging on that other man… she didn't deserve him she was different, but she was happy, at least she acted extremely well. _


End file.
